Aniki
Fuyu (冬 Fuyu), mostly known as Aniki (兄贵 Aniki), is the third administrator and first chancellor of the Reichstag. Personality Aniki is a cynical and sceptical person. Because of this, she is cold, frank, and apathetic. She is always suspicious of other people for little to no reason, despite being suspicious herself. Regardless of her cold attitude, she is a composed person. She is a forgiving person, who likes to put unpleasant things behind. She is deferential to those who deserve respect. Perpetually bored, Aniki enjoys things that intrigue her. She tries to find ways to keep her exhilarated and satisfied with her life. This is one of her difficulties, since she easily loses interest in activities. History Aniki was born in Frankfurt, but raised in London. She was born to a slightly above-average family with an interesting story. She was given the nickname Fuyu since she was born during the winter. Her life was constantly troubled by her older sister, whose nickname was Natsu. Despite her exposure to her sister's otaku culture, Aniki was not interested in anything Japanese until her time in Tokyo. When her sister left for college, Aniki's perpetual boredom began. Aniki felt weary and dissatisfied with her life, due to always being idle. She began her search for ways to alleviate her boredom. Many new methods were discovered, but quickly became obsolete since she easily loses interest. Upon graduating college, she spent the next few years working with her older sister in Tokyo. This was where Aniki had started embracing otaku culture. After two years, her older sister found a better occupation in Zürich, and moved there permanently. Aniki had been relocated by her superiors in London, and was transferred to Quezon. Aniki had been invited by Mellow to join Betazim. She, however, distrusted Mellow, and grew suspicious of his group. Aniki joined Betazim to investigate anything strange within the channel. Discovering the channel was created to alleviate boredom, she decided to stay around to find new ways of amusement. After the Charmanderson Incident, Aniki took provisional control of the channel and relocated the headquarters of the group into a new channel, which eventually became The Reichstag. Since she dislikes her sister's absence, she decided to visit her sister on a monthly basis in Switzerland. Her first visit was in early January, where she had stayed for a week. She also visited her sister in late February, since her sister was born on the 29th of February. The week wasn't different from the times they were together, but a shocking event occured on the 1st of March, which is best left unexplained. As of now, Aniki is living in Quezon, trying to discover new methods of amusement and joy. Projects Aniki is currently working on Panzerkampf, a light novel about Japanese conscripts in Europe. Onee-chan 'Natsu '(referred to by Aniki as Onee-chan) is Aniki's older sister. Unlike Aniki, she is an energetic and enthusiastic person. She dotes on Aniki, and is believed to have a sister complex. She was born on the 29th of February, but celebrates her birthday on the 1st of March on regular years. Unlike Aniki, she was raised in Frankfurt. She currently resides in Zürich with her husband and child. The Stormacht The Stormacht is a secret military force composed of five members. Started by Natsu, the members were collected from across Europe. Their objective is unknown. Nicknames Aniki is known by many nicknames. She, however, despises these and insists people address her with any of her aliases. This is an incomplete list of nicknames and their origin. Given by Mellow: *Suspicchi - Since she was suspicious of everything, Mellow granted this nickname. Given by Rooke: *Detective-chan - Her reason of joining Betazim was to "investigate their suspicious group." *Historian-chan - Due to her knowledge of the past, Rooke called her by this nickname. *Tech-wizard-chan - Due to her knowledge of basic IRC knowledge, she was given this nickname. *Anarchy - Due to its similar phonetics and her chaotic nature. *Witch-woman - Most likely due to her devious acts. Given by Akira: *Anewe - Proper way of saying "older sister" in Japanese. Trivia *She secretly dotes on her onee-chan. *Despite being Germanic, she was given a name of Russian origin. *She participated in the First Hollow War as the empress of the Svenska Stormaktstiden (Swedish Empire). Category:Members